A Classic Tale
by chuckyshmucky
Summary: A classic tale...retold, seddie style! In a school where social groups and reputations are everything, can these two lovers from opposite ends of the scale ever be together? AU! First ever fanfic. Please R&R! First summary so not sure if it's good or not?
1. New School, New Year

**AN: This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it! Sorry this chapter is short, it's more of a prologue. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

New School, New Year

**Sam's POV **

Sam Puckett. When most people hear that name, they run screaming. And rightfully so, I hate people. I also hate fruit, my real name _Samantha_ (say it and I'll rip your eyes out, blend them and make you drink it) and this crap hole that most people call school. The teachers hate kids and shouldn't work here, most of the lessons are pointless and the cliques are ridiculous. Seriously its like a typical Americana, all-singing, all-dancing high school. You've got the jocks, football-loving dudes who go to the gym twice a day and have a different girl each week. Cheerleaders, girly girls who never eat and are desperate to go out with the guy of their dreams. Band geeks, dorks who are obsessed with music and finding their musical soul mate to date and make out with publicly. Gossip queens, the girls who know EVERYTHING about EVERYONE and never fail to spread it round school. Of course they don't know much about me, nobody does. Then there's the AV nerds, a bunch of losers and mummy's boys who devote their lives to technology and adapting to living alone. I was put in the psychos, a bunch of misfits who have messed up home lives and enjoy setting things on fire. I was only put in this group because I got in such a big argument with Miss Briggs that people though she would punch me. Then I realised that beating up weak kids was great fun, and my reputation has grown to make me the most feared person in the whole school.

I can't wait to get out of here though. As soon as I'm 18 and I've failed all my exams, I'm moving to Hollywood or Las Vegas and becoming a chef so I can eat and get paid for it. And I will find the perfect guy who treats mama right. My mum changes her boyfriends more than she changes her tacky clothes, and they always end up being insane, already married or complete perverts. I'm not living like that, so I'm finding that perfect guy. That doesn't make me a daffodil, say I am and I'll knock your teeth out!

**Freddie's POV**

I hate being the new kid. My dad died a couple of months ago and my mum wanted to get away from all the bad stuff that surrounded his death, so she brought me here to Seattle where her mum and dad grew up. There was absolutely no point; I have one year left at school and I was doing really well at my old school in Hollywood. And I've heard my new school - Ridgeway High - is the worst. It's all about labels and cliques and I just know which group I'm going to be shoved in- a group with a bunch of nerds because of my love of computers and technology.

"Freddie Beaaaaaaaarr! Come onnnn! You're going to be late for your first day at your new schoooool!" I hear my mum shout.

"I'm coming mum" I shout back. I take a big breath, grab my bag and head out my bedroom door.

"...here's the science corridor...the Library...your home room...and just round the corner there is the canteen. Here is your timetable, your first lesson today is Maths with Miss Lewis and your locker is number 63. Any questions?" Principle Franklin asks.

I try to quickly process all the information that's just been thrown at me. "er...urm...is th-" I stammer.

"Great!" says Principle Franklin, "I must get off anyway" and strolls back to his office.

I just stand in the middle of the corridor feeling dazed for a while until the bell goes and I try to remember which classroom Maths is in.

**Sam's POV**

Typical first day. Got my timetable, hit a kid, failed all of my start of year exams, pushed a kid, got hit on by creepy Tony, stole a kid's lunch money. It's not like I hate Tony, he's alright in small doses, but he's had this crush on me for over a year now and he keeps trying to chat me up, it's really pathetic. I admire the fact that he's managed to set fire to every bathroom in this school and not been caught, but I definitely don't fancy him. Mama works alone.

Oh and I broke a record today. I managed to make a teacher have a nervous breakdown by last period, when normally it takes a couple of days. Suck on that Miss Lewis!

**Freddie's POV**

Worst first day ever. I got my timetable and found out all my worst subjects are on a Friday, I got threatened by some psycho who everyone calls creepy Tony and when I passed all my start of year exams and the gossip queens spread around school that I had designed a website, I was put into the 'AV nerds'. The funny thing is I go to the gym 3 times a week and I'm not that bad at football. I've got to prove to everyone that I'm quite sporty or this is going to be the worst year ever.

Oh and when I was leaving school I overheard someone say that Miss Lewis was being replaced because she had a nervous breakdown last period. Apparently it was some psychopath called Sam. I mean how could anyone be that bad?! I'm seriously dreading meeting that guy!

**AN: Sorry again that it wasn't very long! And that there was no seddie interaction whatsoever! This was more setting the scene(: I promise it gets better and longer as the story goes on.**

**So please tell me, was it good or did it completely suck?): Read&Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee! Pretty please with a cherry on top?(:**


	2. Carlotta Shay

**AN: Here it is, Chapter 2! I really appreciate the reviews and all the views, it means so much! Here we meet Carly, Spencer and Gibby! Enjoyyyyy!**

Chapter 2

Carlotta Shay

**Carly's POV**

"Have a good first day kiddo, don't forget those straight A's" called my brother Spencer as I stepped out of his car.

I leaned down to talk to him through the open window, "I will. What are you going to be doing today?"

"I've got this idea for a sculpture. It's gonna be this massive bird surrounded by loads of nests and it's gonna symbolise searching for a new home. Then there's gonna be more little birds and-"

I could tell he had a pretty big sculpture in mind which could take 10 minutes to describe so I cut in, "It'll be a surprise for when I get home, okay?"

"Kay, see you later Carls. I'm off to the junk yard!" he shouted, driving away.

I chuckled and shook my head. Most adults thought Spencer was irresponsible, and although he was immature I knew he cared about me. Sometimes too much. Last year, he wouldn't even let me go on a date with Griffin, because he thought he was too 'bad' for me. Turns out Griffin stole Spencer's motorbike, so he had reasons to be suspicious. I smile and shake my head at the memory. He may be protective, but Spencer loves me. I took a deep breath and stepped through the front double doors of Ridgeway High School. I was greeted with the familiar smells of disinfectant and smiles from some of my classmates. I looked around until I saw the rest of the cheerleading team and went over to speak to them. I hadn't seen any of them in weeks!

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Oh hi Carly. How was your summer?" said Tammy.

"Yeah it was good thanks" I replied.

"So, did anyone see Steve the other day? He's gotten really fit over the summer. I even heard he's trying out for the football team!" said Lilly excitedly.

I was sort of listening. When I joined the cheer team I was really excited about dating all the footballers, (what girl wouldn't be) but when you get to know them, they have no personalities. I went out with Josh once, and all he did was talk about himself. Like seriously, he would just talk and talk about how successful he was at football and whenever I would try to talk about something else, he would ALWAYS steer the conversation back to him. I had to get Spencer to call me so I could get away early. And then there was Tom, he just spent the whole time looking at other girls in the restaurant. I was so mad! Then I-

"Hey Carly!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Gibby Gibson, a member of the dance team. He may be weird but he is one of the nicest people I've ever met.

"Oh hey Gibby. You ready for our last year of high school?" I said turning to look at him and smiling.

"Yeah, think so. I'm a bit scared about our exams though," he said, looking worried.

"It's okay Gibby, you can study with me if you like."

"Really?" he said, grinning.

"Sure!" I noticed Sam stroll into school, looking tired. I rolled my eyes, then said, "Hey Gibby, I'm gonna go see Sam. I'll speak to you later and we can make some arrangements about that studying together?" I smiled at him.

"Y-yeah okay. S-see you l-l-later Carly," he chuckled nervously and walked away very quickly, almost running.

Poor Gibby, Sam had tormented him his whole high school life. I tried to get her to stop but getting Sam to stop terrorising children is like getting a drug addict to stop taking drugs. Pretty much impossible. I really like Gibby, he's kind and funny in his own little way. I sighed, waved goodbye to the rest of the cheer team, and walked over to the lockers to see Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I opened my locker, turned on my portable grill and then got my emergency bacon out of my portable fridge.

"Hey Puckett" I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see Carly heading my way. "Hey Shay! How's summer been treating you?"

"Sam, you saw me like last week!"

"Yes, but lots of things can happen in a week Carlotta" I said, turning back to my bacon.

"Are you cooking bacon in your locker Sam?"

I put my bacon in between two slices of bread. "No" I turned back to her with my breakfast and said, "I cooked bacon in my locker Carls".

"Lie in?" she said, disapprovingly.

"Nope. My mum got a new boyfriend called Ronaldo and he's a vegetarian. She's betraying the Puckett name and giving up meat! But she's also thrown out all my meat as well!" I wailed, taking a big bite of my bacon butty.

"Where did you get that then?" she asked, pointing to my half-eaten butty.

"Em-erf-eny bac-u" I mumbled, focusing on how good my first bacon butty in 4 days tasted. God my mum was mean.

"What?! Sam I've told you before I can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full!" she scolded me.

"I saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid, emergency bacon"

"And where do you keep your emergency bacon"

I pointed to the portable fridge in my locker. "And I cook it on the portable grill"

"Saaaaaaaaaaam." Carly whined. Oh boy, I could see a lecture coming my way. "How are you meant to have any room for your books if your locker is full of kitchen appliances?"

"Who said I need books?"

"The school did Sam! You promised me you were going to try and pass some of your exams this year!"

"Okay, okay Carls. I'll take them home today"

"Thank you. Now ha-"

"But you've got to promise to feed me a meaty breakfast every morning. My mum's new boyfriend's dumb rules are KILLING me!"

"Okay Sam, I'll cook you breakfast. I'm off to class, I'll see you later okay?" she said, starting to walk away.

"After school?" I called after her.

"Sorry I can't, I promised Gibby we'd do homework together" she called back.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She really likes that Gibby kid. I'd even go to lengths and say she _like_ likes him. Although she denies it, she's one of the most popular girls in school. But then, she's not a conceited bitch like most of the popular girls in our school. Her and Gibby are opposites, they wouldn't work right? I mean, I love Carls to bits, but she can be so naggy sometimes. I met Carly when we were both 10, and she got into a fight with Maisy Brooks because she was being a massive bitch. I admired her fighting skills, even though they weren't as good as mine, and we've been best friends ever since. I'll admit, she can be annoying when she's all sally sunshine, but she's been there for me through my rough times, and I appreciate that. And she's more of a mother than mine's ever been. I hear the final bell, and look at my locker door to see that I have Math first lesson. I scoff, and walk off to hang out behind the auditorium where no teachers ever go.

**Freddie's POV**

I'd survived my first day of school, and luckily my mum was working the night shift at the hospital so she'd left when I got home and I could avoid her interrogation. I was starving, the canteen were selling tacos but they had all gone by the time I'd got there and the alternative was vegetable bake. No thanks! So I was now rummaging my cupboards for something sweet. My mum had beaten me to it however, and had replaced everything with healthy foods. I need sugar! It's been a long day! I wonder what neighbours I have around here. I decided to go and check who lived across the hall. I walked over to their door and knocked 3 times. I heard a female shout "coming" and footsteps approaching.

The door opened to reveal a small, very pretty girl about my age with straight, brunette hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Freddie Benson, I just moved in across the hall. This may seem like a weird request but do you have any snacks with lots of sugar in them? My mum's a bit insane and she only has healthy snacks" I said. Not my most normal greeting.

"Yeah, we have loads of snacks with sugar in. If you met my brother and my best friend, you'd see why," she laughed. "Oh, come in" she said, smiling and stepping back and opening the door wider.

"Thanks" I smiled at her and walked in, admiring her apartment. It was quite large and open plan, with a big room and a kitchen further on. Then there was another door beyond that. There were 2 steps which had rooms on both sides, and then there were more stairs leading up to another floor. She caught me looking at the elevator and said, "we got the loft apartment so we have 2 floors. But the upstairs is only my room and another room full of junk". It was bigger than my apartment, definitely!

"So, that snack?" she said, leading me into her kitchen.

"Oh, yeah please" I said, and she guided me to sit down at her counter.

She gave me some fat cakes, which I haven't had in 2 years, and some wahoo punch. I smiled and almost groaned with joy as the sugary, syrupy liquid and sugar coated sponge slithered down my throat.

"Wow, you really don't have sugar much do you?" she said, laughing. "So, how insane is your mum?"

"Well let's put it this way" I replied, "when I was a couple of weeks old she got a chip inserted into my head so she could find me any time she wanted" I said, with complete sincerity.

Carly nearly choked on her drink, and went to get a cloth to wipe up the punch that had come out of her nose. "Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Yeah when I say insane, I mean PURE INSANITY" I said, laughing along with her.

"And what about your dad?"

The laughter slowly died down and my smile fell. "My dad died in a car crash 5 months ago" I said, looking down at my hands.

I saw a small hand with chipped blue nail varnish cover mine, and I looked up to see a pair of sad dark brown eyes. "I'm really sorry" she said, "I know how it feels. My dad works away with the Navy, I only ever see him once a year. But then I suppose you never see your dad. So I don't really know how it feels. Because at least I get to see my dad. Even if it's hardly-"

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"It's fine" I said, with a calm chuckle. I could see me and Carly being good friends.

**Carly's POV**

Me and Freddie were talking for ages. Just about everything. I was completely shocked when Gibby walked down the stairs.

"Hey Carls" Gibby said.

"Oh my god, Gibby, I completely forgot you were here!" I shouted.

"It's okay, I took a nap"

It took a while for his words to sink in. "A nap? In my bed?!"

"Yeah, I always do"

I just stood there feeling shocked and a bit disgusted for about a minute until I realised how rude I was being. "Oh I'm so sorry guys, I didn't introduce you..." I trailed off when I noticed Gibby and Freddie in a full blown conversation. "How do you guys know each other?" I asked, bewildered.

"Gibby's in my French class" said Freddie, smiling at him. I could see that Freddie actually liked Gibby and saw past his weirdness. It made me happy that Gibby had gained a friend.

"So you go to Ridgeway?" I asked him.

"Yeah, first day today" he replied.

"What group are you in?" asked Gibby.

Freddie went all shy and mumbled "AV."

I was shocked. By his build I could've sworn he was on the football team. "I'm a cheerleader" I said, hoping that Freddie wouldn't see me differently. I didn't see him differently.

"I'm a dancer!" said Gibby and started one of his routines.

Freddie had clearly seen this before because he quickly said his goodbyes and went back to his apartment to face his insane mother.

**Freddie's POV**

Me and Carly definitely can't be friends. She's a cheerleader and I'm a nerd. At Ridgeway cliques are everything. The only reason her and Gibby were friends was because they both did sport. The only reason me and Gibby were friends was because we were both weird. I've been at school a day and I already want it to end.

**AN: There you go! How both characters see Carly Shay. I DO NOT ship Creddie, this is just highlighting how although she's a cheerleader, she still cares about people who her school consider to be 'losers'. And i know, still no Seddie action, I'm sorry! But I PROMISE, next chapter Sam and Freddie will meet and have a big, emotional connection. Please R&R, and I'll give you presents!**

**(Just kidding, but I will give you more chapters!)  
chuckyshmucky- xo**


	3. Strange Encounters

**AN: Here it is! Thank you so much for reading this and liking it and everything, it means so much! Chapter 3: enjoyyyyyyyyy!**

Chapter 3

Strange Encounters

**Sam's POV**

I looked at the poster next to my locker and scoffed. Every year Ridgeway had this stupid 'meet and greet' school dance on the 3rd week back where you're meant to 'meet new people' and 'make awesome new friends'. The thing is, if you wanted to be friends with someone then you just got on with it, and if you didn't then usually the rest of your clique would tease them for a couple of weeks until it got boring. That's just high school. Rather than 'meeting and greeting', each clique did something different. The cheerleaders went along to see who was on the football team and whether they were worth dating or not. The jocks go along and compete to see who can get with the most girls. The band geeks go along and criticise the music before they spend the rest of the night making out with their dorky soul mate. The gossip queens go along and manage to find out everything that happens and spread it round school the next day. Gibby and his dancing buddies will go along to show off their new dance moves. If any of the AV nerds risk turning up, then they just stand in the corner looking nervous and waiting for their mummy to pick them up early. Each year the psychos think of new and inventive ways to ruin the school dance and piss off all the cheerleaders. But this year I wanted something different. I'm definitely not a daffodil, but I am a girl and I want one school dance where I can dress up and feel pretty for one night. However, if I do that, I will completely ruin my reputation and nobody will be scared of me anymore. So I had a plan, and I needed Carly's help to achieve it.

**Carly's POV**

I walked through Ridgeway's Halls, vaguely acknowledging people. I was looking for one certain person. One certain person with golden brown hair and dark, lovely eyes. One person who I had been praying would ask me to the dance. I'd been asked by 3 guys- Griffin which will never be allowed because Spencer doesn't like him and because he doesn't even go to this school, Lucas who has the personality of a fish and the actions of an octopus, and Shane who was lovely but very clingy. I didn't want to go with any of these people though, I only wanted to go with Gibby. I was jolted out of my thoughts by gossip queen, Wendy, tapping on my shoulder and asking my name.

"Oh, hey Wendy" I said as enthusiastically as I could when I sensed bad news coming.

"Hey Carly, you'll NEVER guess what I found out today!" she said, excitedly and almost smug, which made me believe it affected me.

"What?" I tried my best excitement.

"Guess who Gibby Gibson asked to the dance?!"

I tried to hide the hurt in my voice, "who?"

"Tasha Smith!"

I tried to say something but nothing would come out. After about 10 seconds I noticed that Wendy looked shocked and slightly worried so I made up the excuse that I had an essay to hand in and walked away. I went into the Janitor's closet where Sam had set up a chair and slumped into it, trying to figure out my feelings. Tasha was one of my close friends and a fellow cheerleader, so surely I should be happy that Gibby the outcast got with a cheerleader and that my friend got a date to the dance, right? So why was I upset? I heard someone enter and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sam's face and knew I had someone to talk to.

Her smile fell when she saw my face. "Hey Carlo, what's up?" she said, her voice coated with concern.

"Gibby's going to the dance with Tasha" I said, feeling down.

"So? Didn't like 3 other guys ask you?" she said. I just looked at her and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Do you really like him that much?" she said in disgust.

"Sam, he's really nice"

"So is pork but that doesn't force me to watch it dance!"

I looked at her and she put on her rare face of compassion, "I have a proposition for you" she said quietly.

I was slightly worried, Sam hardly ever had a plan and when she did there was always an aspect of it that wasn't legal in the state of Seattle. "What is it?"

"Well I'm going to actually do the dance thing this time" she mumbled. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me with a raise of her hand. "But if I go as Sam Puckett, I'll ruin my reputation and nobody will be scared of me anymore. So I'm going to put on a disguise and go as your friend from out of town, your plus one. What do you say?"

I didn't know what to say, I was glad Sam wanted to go but she wasn't going as herself. I wish she would come out of her shell more. She puts on this toughness act but she's so scared of getting close to people.

"Well?" I heard her say, hopeful.

"I'll think about it," I replied, "I'm going to class and you should too". She rolled her eyes at me and I went to Biology, trying to force all thoughts of Gibby and Tasha out of my mind.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please"

I got my keys out my bag and opened the door to my apartment with Sam following closely behind.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Why is Sam begging?" asked my brother Spencer. Me and Sam have always been really close so Spencer has been like a brother to her too, he knew all her tactics and how to deal with her attitude successfully.

"She wants to go to meet and greet in disguise and I won't go along with her plan" I answered.

Then Sam tried a different method and jumped on our sofa, screaming into the cushions and waving her arms and legs about with her hands balled into little fists. She knew this worked on me but I tried my best to resist it this time.

"Sam's throwing a tantrum" Spencer stated.

"I can see that" I replied.

"You're about to give in, I can see it in your eyes" he said.

I glared at him before walking towards Sam yelling, "okay okay, I'll do it". She cheered, jumped up, hugged me and ran out the door saying she'd be at our apartment at PM tomorrow. I sighed and walked upstairs, starting on the homework that Mr Roberts set today.

**Sam's POV**

This was it, time to put my big plan into action. I actually missed school today because I was deciding what to wear. I know that's girly, but I have to be convincing; some of these people have known me my whole school life. I also had to act different, I had to be nice. I shuddered at the thought and started getting ready. For a very short amount of time in her life, my mum became an actress. She didn't have many major roles but she did like dressing up a lot and when me and my sister were little, she would always tell us about the glamour of Hollywood. That was when she was happy, before- focus Sam! I dragged the big wooden box out from under her bed and blew all the dust off the top of it. I opened it and looked at the wonders that greeted me. She had boxes and boxes full of make up, about 5 wigs and god knows how many different coloured pairs of contact lenses. I had to blend in so I chose a chocolatey brunette wig that came down to the middle of my back, just a bit longer than my natural hair. I was going to choose some dark brown contacts that looked like Carly's eyes but then I saw them: a pair of piercing, emerald green contacts in a sealed box. My mum had never used these. "Oh well, she'll never know" I said to myself and pulled the little plastic box out of the bigger wooden box. I also chose some simple make up to make my pale, Seattle skin have a slight glow and just to make me more girly.

I picked up my mum's goodies and walked off to my own room to get ready. First, I tied my blonde, messy curls up into a quick bun to keep it off my face, even though my bangs just fell back down anyway. I pulled and pinned them all back off my face and then put on my wig cap to keep it all in. I looked like crazy Mrs Fargys from next door when me and Carly woke her up at night because we were ghost hunting when we were 12. I stopped thinking about past times and started on my make up. I wasn't as lucky as Carly, who had flawless skin, I broke out in zits all the time. So I began by putting concealer on all the marks from the zits I'd squeezed recently. Then I did a layer of foundation that was the same colour and a tiny bit of a golden brown blusher. Then it was the eyes- I did a smokey grey eyeshadow and some grey eyeliner, before I put on my new mascara which instantly made my eyes stand out. Then it was the big change- the contacts. I thoroughly washed my hands so they wouldn't get greasy and took them out of their pretty box and put them on my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, looked in the mirror properly and gasped. They looked amazing. I walked to my wardrobe and took out the black dress that I had borrowed from Carly- it was one strap, had a little detail at the top and came down to just above my knees. Where did Carly get all these dresses? And why did she have so many?! I shook my head, that girl was such a pansy. I put on my strapless bra and then my dress, which wasn't as snug as I expected. I then picked up the wig and flipped it over my head before brushed all the wisps into control. I took the two front bits, twisted them and pulled them round the back before holding them in place with a black clip. I then grabbed my shoes- a simple pair of black heels, not too high. I took one last look in the mirror before I left and whistled. "Mama looks smokin!" I grabbed my phone, keys, pearpod and lip gloss before leaving out the front door and heading to Carly's.

**Carly's POV**

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer?!" I shouted down the stairs.

"What is it Carly?" he shouted back.

I ran to the top of the stairs, "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Which ones?"

"My red ones with the open toes."

"Oh, those. Well..."

"What did you do Spencer?!"

"I used them for my new Wizard of Oz sculpture"

"Oh no" I said quietly before running down the stairs at a very fast pace.

"Hey kiddo, slow down" he said, catching me at the bottom.

I looked at him, annoyed. "Spencer! They were my shoes for the dance tonight, they went perfectly with my dress" I moaned.

"I know, I know, but I really needed them..."

I rolled my eyes at him. You know, sometimes I wish he had finished law school instead of giving up after 3 days.

He continued, "...however, Because you did so well in your start of year exams, I bought you a new pair." He retrieved a shoebox from under the couch and handed it to me, "Tada!"

I opened the box slowly and gasped when I saw them. They were red heels like my old ones, but they had tiny bits of red glitter in them and they were a closed toe. "Oh Spencer, they're beautiful. Thank you." I said smiling, and hugged him.

"That's okay kiddo, now go upstairs and finish getting ready. Sam will be here real soon."

I ran back upstairs, new shoes in hand, and put the finishing touches to my outfit. I then went to look in the new mirror Spencer made me in the holidays. I went from my floor to my ceiling, and it had a camera in it so I could take a picture and show somebody. It also lit up. I looked at my outfit, and smiled. I was wearing a long, sleek red dress which had a low back and a silver thread which clasped behind my neck. I had all my hair pulled over to my left side, with simple make-up and red lipstick. I wore the locket my mum left when she died, but then I always wear that, and of course my gorgeous new shoes. I smiled once and made my way down the stairs to find a strange looking girl staring back at me.

"Hey Carls, you look hot" said a familiar voice.

It took a couple of seconds for my brain to function but when I finally realised who it was, my jaw hit the floor. "Sam?!" I asked in disbelief. She looked completely different.

"Yeah it's me Carls, don't I look smokin?! Now shut your gob before you catch any flies and let's get to this dance."

I stopped gawking and replied, "Yeah Sam, you look brilliant. Not as amazing as you would look if you went as Sam Puckett, but still pretty good." She rolled her eyes at me. "I'll just go and tell Spencer we're ready."

He came running out and nearly had a heart attack when he saw how different Sam looked.

"Sam?" he asked, cautiously.

"Nope," she replied, "tonight, my name is Lola Woolfe"

I scoffed, "because that's not gonna make you stand out."

She shrugged, "It was my mum's stage name. Now lets go!"

We headed out my apartment with our bags and Spencer following closely behind.

"Oh Freddiebear, you've got dirt on you" my mum scolded, before licking a tissue and attempting to wipe my face.

I was not going to let her do that, so I jumped out of the car and gave her a little wave before heading into the building. It sucked that I had to be dropped of by my mum, but I had no other alternative. I asked some other members of the AV club if they wanted to come, but they just looked at me like I was some insane person who asked them if they wanted to come rob a bank with me. Then I was gonna ask Gib if he wanted to go as two singletons, but he asked Tasha as his date and I'm NOT third wheeling. Finally, I was going to ask Carly but I heard that she was bringing a friend from out of town and I didn't want to push in on their time together if she doesn't see them that much. So I was forced to come alone. All of my negative thoughts about loneliness stopped as soon as I stepped through the double doors of the big hall.

The place looked awesome! It was dim lighting but with lots of fancy, coloured lighting on the dancefloor. There was lots of decorations draping from the ceiling, and there was a big patio door which opened up out onto a balcony. The live band was a singing group from the partner school in Hollywood. They were all brilliant singers, especially the one with red hair. There were loads of people here already, and I noticed Gibby and Tasha on the dancefloor, already really into their dancing. Well Gibby was, it looked like Tasha was having trouble keeping up. I didn't feel like dancing, but Gibby was the only one who wouldn't make a comment about me, so I went to speak to him.

"Hey Gib" I shouted over the music, trying to get his attention.

He stopped dancing and turned around to face me, "Oh, hey Freddie." I caught Tasha's attention from behind him and she gave me a relieved and grateful look like I'd just saved her. I guess she was sick of dancing. She told Gibby she was going to see the rest of the cheerleaders and walked away quickly. As soon as she was out of earshot, Gibby gave a great sigh of relief.

"I tell you man, all she does is talk. She talks about all of the cheerleaders, and how she hates them. They're all so bitchy! And then she was talking about her diet, and how she wants to lose 5..."

He trailed off and I followed his gaze to see two people entering the hall. I gasped. First Carly entered, in a floor-length red gown and red shoes, with her shiny, dark hair pulled over to one side. She looked great. I realised then that's what had Gibby rendered speechless, and wondered why he hadn't asked her to the dance. Then I saw the person behind Carly enter. She was very pretty, slightly darker skin than Carly, wearing a short black dress with her long brown hair pulled back at the front. I sighed, they were both very pretty, but I didn't feel anything for them. It was just a friend and her friend. Still, I guess I should go and say hi. I was about to walk over to them when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and saw a short girl with shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes, who looked a lot like Carly.

"Hang on a second" I said, smiling at her, before I turned around and gestured to Gibby to carry on and go and see Carly. I turned back around to see the girl grinning at me. "Umm..Hi" I said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Val" she said, excitedly.

"Hi Val, I'm Freddie."

"I know, the gossip queens told me. They also told me that you're an AV nerd. That doesn't bother me though!"

"It doesn't?"

"No, you're cute! You wanna dance?"

"Umm okay" I replied, walking over to the dance floor with her. I turned to face her and put my arms on her shoulders, feeling more nervous than I had in a long time.

She giggled, and put my arms around her waist, pulling herself closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "So Freddie" she said.

"So Val" I replied.

"I heard you're quite good with computers?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

"So I was thinking of making this web show, and I wondered if you would be my camera man and techie dude?"

I swallowed. This was going to be a long night.

**Sam's POV**

I took out my contacts and ripped off my wig. I took off the stupid wig cap and took my hair down, shaking it all out. I was so mad I could punch someone! For one night I wanted to be a normal girl and find a guy who will dance with me at prom. Instead I had the worst night ever! The only guy who wanted to dance with me was Tony, and then all the girls around us started bitching about me. The real me. They were all saying how I'll never get a boyfriend because I'm too aggressive and Tony was saying how he only flirts with me because I'm feisty and he wants to get in my pants. And Carly was nowhere to be found to back me up. I was gonna go on a beating spree if I didn't get out of there, so I made up a lame excuse about needing to call my mum and came out to the balcony. I didn't realise I was crying until I heard someone talking.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise there was somebody out here." I didn't bother responding. "Bad night too huh?"

I suddenly got mad again, "What makes you think I had a bad night?" I snapped.

"You're out here alone. At a meet and greet dance."

This smart ass was too cocky for my liking. I wiped my eyes, turned to see who it was and my mind suddenly went blank. I was hit dead on by a pair of warm, chocolate eyes. I completely forgot everything that had happened tonight, all I could think about were those eyes. They were so nice. I snapped out of it and tried to think of an argument against this kid. I sighed, "Yeah, it's been pretty crap."

He laughed. Oh my, that laugh was so sexy. Wait what?! Sam, what are you thinking? "Only one girl danced with me, and it turns out all she wanted was for me to be a tech producer on her webshow so I could make her famous." he said.

I looked this boy up and down, and nearly gasped out loud. He was tall, and was wearing a dark tux with a dark blue tie and a white shirt. He had dark floppy hair and those eyes. Oh boy. I could just lose myself in those eyes all day and then we'd-

I was jerked out of my thoughts by him clearing his throat. Damn you, cute boy, I was thinking about you! "Urm, are you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. Aww, he's so cute! Snap out of it Sam! You're being a dweeb!

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, "just sick of this school."

"What about it?"

"The people."

He laughed again. "Well I haven't been here long. But they're pretty judgemental. And mean."

"Yep, that's Ridgeway High!"

"So, how long have you been going here?"

"I've lived in Seattle all my life. So all my high school years."

"Poor you."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, happy for the first time tonight. I was so relaxed around him, like nothing bad had ever happened. It was weird. I wasn't even like this around Carly.

I was laughing so hard I nearly wet myself. This kid was so funny.

"You know, you're really cute when you laugh" he said, all traces of humour gone.

I looked into those chocolate eyes, and felt something inside me. Really deep inside, like the pit of my stomach. Like you know when a rollercoaster goes straight away and you leave your stomach behind? That.

"Thanks," I replied, and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. Sam Puckett blushing?! What is going on with the world today? "You're really sweet." I looked up and smiled at him, to find him looking dead seriously right into my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart sped up. I was speechless.

"It's true." he said. I was lost in his eyes, my mind was all fogged up, I couldn't speak, my stomach was doing somersaults. What's going on?!

"You look beautiful tonight. How come I didn't notice you?" he said, while some unknown force pulled my head up and made me look into his eyes again.

I felt a lump in my throat, but I forced myself to speak anyway. "I haven't been here long, and I came out here after about 10 minutes."

"How come?"

"Sick of guys taking advantage of me."

"What idiots would do that?"

"Most of the school. I'm not very liked." I finally pulled away from his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"That's impossible" he whispered. I didn't realise we had been walking towards each other until I felt his warm breath on my head. I looked up into his eyes again, and we were so close our noses would brush against each other every now and then.

"Nothings impossible" I whispered, our eyes never leaving each other's, never blinking. I felt my hands start to shake. What is going on here?!

"That means everything's possible" he whispered, and I felt that something deep inside do a whole gymnastics routine in my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself, but when I opened them I fell apart again because we had gotten somehow closer and his eyes now had something else in them. There was still that warm chocolate, but there would be flashes of dark, hard, hungry eyes and it made my heart beat even faster and my legs go like jelly beneath me.

Then it all just happened. He started walking towards me, that dark look in his eyes and I had no choice but to walk backwards. If he wasn't tall and dark, and my mind wasn't a complete sea of thoughts right now then I probably would have done something like trip him up or push him into the wall. But this kid was different. I was completely struck dumb around him and I didn't want to fight it. I liked the feeling. Normally it scared me not knowing what was going to happen next, but this time it made me feel weightless, like I had no worries. I stopped wittering to myself in my head when my back suddenly hit the wall and I was captured by those eyes in front of me. His nose was touching mine, and his eyes were hungry- no, starving. He lent his head down and I lifted mine up and he was millimetres away from my lips when he whispered, "Anything's possible."

Then his lips slowly brushed against mine, and he looked into my eyes for confirmation. I nodded before he dipped his head and caught me in a beautiful first kiss. Yes, this is my first kiss. And it's amazing and I've got all these feelings and I feel like there's nothing going on around us and none of the douches in our school matter anymore because this one boy is kissing me. And it's insane. He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders and we started moving our mouths against each other. I was brought out of my light-headed kissing daze by the sound of someone shouting my name.

I stopped kissing him, much to both our disappointments. Then I heard it again. Holy crap Carly was calling my name and coming this way! I jumped away from Him and pushed Him behind the patio door so Carly wouldn't see him.

"Sam?" I heard Carly say from behind me.

I turned around, trying to act normal. Sam, just remember when you've been covering up for a family member. I took a deep breath, and put on my unamused face. Very difficult after what just happened. "It's about time Carls!"

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Carly, suspiciously.

Crap, she can see through it. "Just tired and bored" I said yawning.

"Okay, Spencer's waiting outside in the car for us" she said, pulling me by the arm. I followed her, and when I looked back, I saw that guy had gone.

**AN: So there it is! Finally some Seddie! And their first kiss. Don't worry, there'll be more from Freddie's POV next chapter! Please R&R, MWAH!**


	4. Getting Hit By A Bus

**AN: Thank you soooo much for all the story follows and such! It means so much! Especially since this is my first ever fanfic, it makes me very happy(:** **I love you all, MWAH! -xo**

**I should point out that I don't own iCarly. If I did, I would make them visit each other all the time in Sam&Cat(: and I would make Seddie endgame3**

Chapter 4

Getting Hit By A Bus

**Freddie's POV**

I splashed my face with cold water for the 8th time this morning. It still didn't wake me up. I looked in the mirror and almost flinched. I wouldn't say I'm good looking anyway, but today I looked truly terrible. I was pale, my hair was all over the place and I had dark circles and bags under my eyes. I was tired. No, exhausted. Over the whole weekend, I'd had about 5 hours sleep. I tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about _her. _Sam. She had gorgeous, long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. They were different shades of blue, all blended in with each other, and they had an underlying look in them, like sadness. But they also had another look- a hard, longing look in them. And that kiss, it was amazing. It was like when she was around, nothing else existed. I wasn't myself around her, I was brave and I flirted with her. A LOT. I'm quite ashamed to say it, but I'm 18 and Sam was my first kiss. But I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. What are you saying Freddie, you barely know her? But she was just so comfortable to be around, and she wasn't making any sudden judgements like most girls. In fact, she was one of the few people in this school who ignored the rumours and just accepted the real Freddie. But she didn't even know Freddie. I realised she never found out my name. I was just the guy at the dance.

"Come on Freddie, I've got to get to the surgery!" I heard my mum call.

I looked at the clock above my mirror. Shit! I'd spent half an hour just thinking about Sam! She's all I'd thought about all weekend! I seriously need to sort my priorities out! I ran into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and one of my galaxy wars shirts on the back of my chair.

"Freddie, come on!" my mum shouted again, getting impatient.

"Coming mum!" I shouted back, pulling my shirt on.

I sprayed on some deodorant, pulled a comb through my hair and shoved my feet into my old converses. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the door before my mum came and dragged me out.

**Carly's POV**

She'd zoned out again. I looked at Sam from across the corridor, counting how long she'd been staring into her locker. So far it was 38 seconds...39...40...41...42...43. Right, that's it! I walked over to Sam and stood next to her locker and she didn't notice me, then I cleared my throat and she still didn't notice me! So I tapped her shoulder and called her name about three times until she finally turned around to look at me with a weird look on her face. In the 8 years I'd known Sam, she'd never been so focused on something. "Sam, are you okay?" I asked, worried about her recent behaviour.

"Yeah Carls, I'm just tired." she replied, looking shifty. God, she was so focused on this thing that she didn't even bother to cover for herself.

"Why are you tired?" I asked.

"My mum had a guy over all weekend and they were at it like rabbits," she made a disgusted face.

"Well that's a lie. Sam, your mum is visiting your mental aunty this weekend." She looked away, realising she'd been caught out. "Well Sam?" I probed.

"Fine," she looked at me, "I just haven't been able to sleep very well, that's all."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, it's how annoying and nosy my friend Carly Shay can be. I'm going to go see the psychos." She shut her locker and walked off.

"Sam!" I called after her, "Sam wait! Sam just tell me what happened!" I sighed in frustration and opened my locker. I was sorting out my books for the classes I had today, and I heard a guy say my name. I turned, hoping to see Gibby, instead I saw a rough-looking Freddie.

"Freddie?"

"Hey Carls." He yawned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just really tired. I've barely had any sleep this weekend."

"How come?"

"My mind's been on other stuff. So how was the dance?"

"Oh yeah it was good!" I started wittering about the dance, completely forgetting Sam and Freddie. "Ah, it was so good! At first, the guys I danced with were really boring, and then I danced with one guy and his hands went EVERYWHERE, and then I spent the rest of the night with Gibby after Tasha went off with someone else and we actually had a lot of fun!"

"Oh that's good." He smiled weakly.

"How was yours Freddie?"

He seemed pretty excited. "It was...pretty Crap to be honest. I can see now why the rest of the AV club didn't go!"

"Aww, I'm sorry" I said, sympathetically. "Well I've got to go to History, what's your first lesson?"

"French"

"Ouch! Well I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." He walked off to his locker.

Why was everyone so tired? Well I'm not going to be able to sleep if I can't get this information out of Sam. I know, I'll lock her in my apartment and force her to tell me tonight! I smiled an evil smirk and went to History.

**Freddie's POV**

I couldn't tell Carly about Sam, they had come to the dance together. If Sam hasn't already told her then she doesn't want her to know right? I went to my locker and got out my French books and after I shut it and turned around, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

"I'm not" they replied.

I looked up to see Creepy Tony. Oh crap, I couldn't be dealing with this today.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what we want." A group of people walked around from behind him, and I tried to step backwards but something grabbed hold of me. I tried to break free but their grip was strong and I knew I was in trouble. I couldn't shout, because everyone was in class so nobody would hear me. Oh crap, I was going to get hurt. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the beatings. But they didn't come. Instead, Tony just started talking to me.

"Here in the psychos, we care for all of our members. And one of our members has had a pretty rough weekend. She needs to let off some steam. The best way to do that is to beat up a nerd. But most of the nerds are now used to our beatings, and don't react anymore. We don't like math, and we definitely can't be bothered to tell apart the nerds who react from the ones who don't. So when Wendy helpfully told us that there was a new nerd in the school, well we had to give the honour to our most treasured member. And like I said, she needs to let off steam. So say hello to your bully for the day, Sam Puckett!"

She stepped through the crowd, and I could've sworn time stopped. She was wearing jeans and a red hoodie with moon boots but she looked like she was wearing a thousand dollar designer dress. And her hair was just in a messy ponytail, but to me it looked like it had been styled by ten of the world's top hairdressers. She was perfection. I took the risk of looking at her beautiful face, my eyes cascading over all her features. Her perfectly shaped chin, her pink lips, her petite nose. And then I locked onto her eyes. Brown locked with blue and it was like getting hit by a bus. A double decker bus. No, a triple decker bus, like the night bus in the third Harry Potter movie. I swear my heart sped up and I started to sweat. And I'm pretty sure I was slightly aroused after I remembered the kiss the other night. I don't know how long we were like that for, but I was shaken from my idea of paradise from the person holding onto me. Sam looked happy, then confused, then shocked, and then she ran away, mumbling something about needing the loo. I looked after her, feeling a magnetism that made me want to follow her. But I was still being restrained. I felt pure anger towards the people around me and elbowed my restrainer in the stomach and pulled away from his grip, grabbed my bag and stormed off. I guess they were all shocked by my outburst, because nobody came after me. And then I stopped. Because another bus hit me. And another. And another. And another.

Sam was a psycho.

**Sam's POV**

"Carly! Carly! Carly! Carlycarlycarlyyyyy! Carlotta!" I called while walking around her apartment.

She appeared down the stairs, "Hey Sam, where's the fire?"

"You said something about bacon flavoured ice cream?"

"Yeah I lied." she said, locking the front door.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"Because Sam, you're going to tell me what happened this weekend."

"Carls, are you still on this? Nothing happened this weekend!"

"Sam, you can't lie to me. Just tell me what happened."

I kept having flash backs to what happened earlier. About our encounter in school. About how he looked at me. In admiration. But why was he there in the first place. Thinking about it had built up an anger in me and it was about to boil over the surface. I needed to be alone. I didn't realise I was that mad until I was shouting.

"What do you expect happened Carly? That I met a guy? That we kissed? That I realised it would never work between us? CARLY, IT'S NOT ALL A FAIRYTALE LIKE YOU THINK OKAY?!" I grabbed my emergency hammer out of my bag and smashed off the lock before barging out of her apartment and down the hall to the elevator. As soon as I was going down I stopped it and realisation hit me like a bus.

He was a nerd.

**AN: Not my best chapter, but I just wanted to show how they were feeling after their eventful night at the dance. Next chapter will have more Seddie, and a very surprising act from one of them! And the Carly&Sam fight isn't going to affect their friendship, Carly is going to be there for Sam all the way(: Please R&R, I loves you all, MWAH! chuckyshmucky -xo**


	5. Bad Boy Benson

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 5! I'm afraid that I'll probably only be able to update once a week now. I have just finished my first week of college and so I have homework and stuff and I don't have as much free time. But I'll try to update every weekend. Funny thing; I was watching Big Bang Theory while watching this, which reminded me of iLost My Mind, which reminded me of Seddie and how cute that episode was(': Anyways on with the story! Enjoy!**

**chuckyshmucky- xo**

Chapter 5

Bad Boy Benson

**Sam's POV**

I was sat in my room watching Celebrities Underwater on the tiny, 20 year old TV in my room. Frothy was curled up in my lap, purring in his sleep, his back leg twitching every now and then. Bless him, he's always been big and tough and he used to fight with our next door neighbour's dog a lot. One day Frothy got into a fight with the neighbours new dog, renowned for fighting. I heard the commotion outside my bedroom window and saw what was going on. I got the dog off of Frothy but I got bitten in the process which meant the dog had to be put down. It's a bit sad really but at the end of the day, if they have a fighting dog then it was going to bite somebody sooner or later. Frothy has adapted to life with three legs, and although he seems insane and slightly vicious, he's a massive softie with me. I looked at my watch and sighed. 3:00, Carly will be finished soon. Carly and That Boy. I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about him! As for Carly, I felt so bad and really needed somebody to talk to. I hadn't been to school in 3 days. I scoffed, disgusted with myself. "You're such a coward, Sam" I said out loud to myself. "He's just some dorky boy you kissed ONCE. Just tell him you were drunk and he'll leave you alone. He's scared of you anyway." My heart clenched when I remembered his face. His perfect face, shrouded in fear because he thought he was going to be beaten up. Then the weirdest thing happened, his face went from complete fear to absolute joy. I groaned, oh god, he's not scared of me like he's meant to be. And I don't want to beat him up like I should. This is all so messed up! I can't go back to school, they'll call me weak and demand to know why I didn't beat him up. Oh no, I hope they didn't hurt him! What are you talking about Sam? That's his job in high school. To get beaten up. I groaned again and got up to look in the mirror. I looked awful. I had for about a week. My hair was messy, make up non-existent and the only clothes I wore were tracksuit bottoms and hoodies. Argghhhh, what's going on in my life?! I wish I hadn't shouted at Carly, she'd give me the right advice. My mother is absolutely useless, I bet she's not even here. I went downstairs to check, and found a post-it note on the fridge. 'Sam, gone to Ronaldo's. He did a sweep of the fridge so all the meat is gone. There's £5 for some on the counter.' £5?! That's like one pack of bacon. I almost cried. Then I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was mum, I went to throw the £5 at her. Instead when I opened the door, I saw Carly with a massive bag.

"Oh, hey Carls. I want to say sorry for snapping at you the other day. If anything, I need your advice." I said.

"That's okay. I saw your mum's profile on Facebook. Thought we could have a marathon?" She said. "I brought bacon?" she lifted up the bag.

I laughed at her and let her in.

"Bye Carls, see you later" I said, leaving her apartment. She hadn't tried to get any information out of me, even though I could tell she was dying to. I really wanted to tell her but I'm not weak. I had made a plan. I'm going to get that boy out of my mind.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into school, my eyes scanning for that curly, blonde hair. I saw her standing by her locker, but I didn't go straight over. I was going to do the worst thing I'd ever done in school. I had paid Jonah to create a diversion which he did by running around the school in his underpants (whatever floats your boat.) Then while Principle Franklin was trying to stop him, I walked into his office and hacked into his computer. I looked up Sam's file, and my plan was to find out where she lived and what lessons she had today. A bit stalkerish I know, but I needed to find her and talk to her again. I had written down her weekly timetable and was just trying to find her address when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I quickly clicked off her file and turned around slowly to see Principle Franklin and Miss Briggs stood behind me. I groaned. Miss Briggs was the meanest teacher in school. She had replaced Miss Lewis after her nervous breakdown.

"What are you doing Mr. Benson?!" she screeched at me.

"Umm, looking at my file?" I tried, and failed, to explain.

"Detention, every night for 2 weeks" Franklin sighed.

"Yes Sir" I said and skulked out of his office. I smirked. I had Sam's timetable. She was definitely worth getting 2 weeks detention over. I looked at the scribbled down timetable in my hand. First, she had maths. I walked off to her class and sat down right by the door so she would see me. But I sat through an hour of Maths for nothing. She never turned up. I sighed, off to Biology next.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked off to detention feeling very downhearted. I had sat through all of Sam's lessons all day, and she hadn't turned up to one. This detention was for nothing. I at least thought I'd see her once today. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed it. The curly blonde hair sat at a seat 3 rows back. I almost jumped with joy. She was here in detention with me. Then I looked to the right and saw another head. "Shit!" I thought. Now the news of my detention had spread around the school very quickly, courtesy of Wendy and her minions. Carly has a friend who's in detention a lot and so she told me that after 10 minutes, Miss Briggs goes to make out with Mr Howard in the teachers' lounge. I had to time this right so that the other kid left and me and Sam were alone in the detention room. Instead of sitting next to her like I originally planned, I put my hood up and my headphones in and pretended I was listening to my music. Miss Briggs walked in the room and I had to pray that she didn't give me away. Luckily she didn't, clearly she was just focused on getting to Mr Howard's lips. Ew. I cleared that from my mind and focused on getting back on Sam's lips. I smiled at the thought. Miss Briggs talked about how bad we were for a while and then she put on some pink lipstick. Too much pink lipstick. She looked like a clown. I shuddered. I hate clowns. I heard the other kid and Sam having a conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"So Sam, you want to go get a smoothie until Briggs gets back?" he said, slithering closer to her. I balled my hands into fists. He obviously liked her.

"Um…well….you see Tony….I'm kind of busy" she said back, uncertain. Oh my god it was Creepy Tony! And he fancied Sam! I squeezed my fists even harder. But wait, she doesn't like him back. Yes! I had to stop myself punching the air with delight. I had stopped listening to their conversation but I saw them both get up and him saunter off to the door with her trailing behind, looking quite worried. Here's my chance! Tony left the room and I got up straight behind him and locked the door rather than leaving it. Then I turned around and Sam walked straight into me.

"Hey watch it!" she shouted at me. "What the hell are you doi…." she trailed off as blue hit brown and the busses came along again and again. How come every time I saw her she looked more beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, stepping back.

I shrugged. "Pissed Miss Briggs off I guess" I said. She giggled quietly and I smiled at the sound. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Pissed Miss Briggs off" she said smiling. That smile sent a thousand shots of electricity through my body. God, she's so beautiful.

"So" I started, looking down at the floor then back into those blue pools. Electricity again. "I wanted to talk about the other night."

Her body stiffened and her face went blank. "What night?" she asked.

I was confused, we'd only seen each other on one night. "The dance?" I said.

"I didn't go to the dance," she said, emotionless.

"Yeah you did, with Carly Shay."

"No, Carly went with her friend from out of town. I went out for smoothies with Tony, which I'm trying to do right now!"

"Why would you want to go out with him?" I asked quietly, stepping towards her.

A look of fear flashed across her eyes quickly before she took a step back and replied, "We're just friends, and he'll buy me one so I get a free smoothie. Anyway, why is it any of your business dork?!"

That should've upset me but for some reason it just made me like her more! "He just wants to get in your pants"

"What?! You've been here for a couple months and you already think you know everybody?!"

"Sam, I'm an 18 year old boy. We all want to get inside girls' pants." I said, shrugging.

"Do you want to get in my pants?" she asked, furious.

"No Sam, because I'm not like that! I like girls for who they are not what they've got!"

"How do you even know my name?!"

"Carly said it at the dance that YOU were at!"

"No I wasn't!

"Sam, this is ridiculous! You were there and you made out with me!"

"What?! You came onto me!"

"I was being nice, Sam. Why do you think they call him Creepy Tony anyway?"

"Why do you care whether I go out with him or not?! You're not my dad. People call him Creepy Tony because they don't know the real him!"

"What, and you do?"

"I've known him longer than I've known you. Heck, I don't even know your name!"

"It's Freddie Benson"

"Dumb name."

"Yeah well so is Sam."

This was just getting petty now but I couldn't stop. Arguing with Sam sparked something inside of me. I felt like I was on fire but it felt good. Like I was really powerful!

"You're so pathetic, Freddie!"

"If I'm pathetic then how come you made out with me?"

"Oh my God that was one time, I was drunk and we didn't make out! Then again it doesn't surprise me that you don't know what a kiss is, you've probably never had one before!"

"Yeah I have, heaps."

"You're a crap liar Benson!"

"So are you Puckett, you don't want to go out with Tony!"

"Here it goes again with the Tony thing. You don't control me, you don't even know me!"

"So, I still worry about you! When you're pregnant you'll accept my care!"

She gasped and I knew I'd crossed a line, but still I kept going. She replied, "I'm not one of those slutty cheerleaders who you probably fantasize about dermatoid. I can keep my legs shut!"

"Frigid?"

"Don't push me Benson! Just ask one of your nerd friends they'll tell you it's a bad move!"

I looked into her eyes and gasped when my hand brushed hers. I looked away for just a second to see that we'd moved away from the door into the middle of the room and were centimetres away from each other. I looked back into those blue, heavy lidded eyes and almost groaned. Before, she was beautiful and now she looked hot. We were just looking and I noticed that both of our breathing got heavier. I couldn't fight it anymore. I grabbed her round the waist and crashed my lips onto hers, kissing her frantically. She kissed back with equal fervour and put her hands on my shoulders. As the kiss got even more frantic, I moved my hands to her lower back and she linked hers around my neck. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she groaned into my mouth before opening it to give me full access. As my tongue just began to explore her mouth, her phone rang. We both froze and realised the position we were in. We jumped back, and she answered her phone after wiping her mouth.

"Hello?" she said. "Carls? No I'm not busy" she looked at me. "No, nothing happened in detention. No just me, there's no bad kids left in school anymore. Oh and Creepy Tony, but he left. No he didn't try it on with me." she looked away from me, and I smirked because she realised I was right. "Yeah I'll come round now. See you Carls."

I could tell she was going to make a bolt for it, so I ran to the door and stood in her way.

"Move it Benson" she said, exasperated.

"No way Sam. What happened back there was real."

"What happened back there was a mistake and if it gets round the school then I'll grab your balls, blend them and shove them down your throat. Now MOVE"

I could tell she was mad so instead of arguing I just took a deep breath and stepped aside. She walked out the door quickly, not looking back, and I just stood in the room. My second kiss with Sam had been even better than the first, and there was no denying that there was something there now.

**I loved this chapter! The seddie kiss was so hot! More where that came from! Please R&R, and I can't thank all my subscribers and followers and reviewers enough! You're all amazing, mwah mwah mwah!**

**chuckyshmucky- xo**


	6. 3rd Time Lucky

**AN: Omg I'm so sorry! I feel like I've abandoned you guys beside a road or something****L**** Anyway, here's the new chapter now! Definitely my all time favourite, and I think you guys are going to like it too….. ;) Enjoy!**

**chuckyshmucky- xo**

* * *

Chapter 6

3rd Time Lucky

**Sam's POV**

I ran into Carly's apartment, out of breath. I had let him in again. Literally! We were making out and I didn't stop him! If my phone hadn't rung, who knows what would have happened?! This is so stressful! I DON'T love him, I barely even know him! Yet I've made out with him twice. What is going on in my mind?! He's a nerd. A loser. A computer geek. I couldn't have ANYTHING going on with him! It just wouldn't work, would it?

I was jerked out of my thoughts by Carly calling my name. "Sam? Sam is that you? I'm up here with the movie ready!" she said.

"Yeah it's me, coming Carls" I shouted back. I didn't even notice Spencer on the stairs I was freaking out so much about Benson. I walked in the room and saw 'One Day' on the floor. I groaned. "Do we have to?" I whined.

"Sam, apparently it's a really good movie! And so cute!" she did her squeaky, cutie, puppy dog face. I just rolled my eyes and slumped into the beanbag next to her.

Her face fell slowly. "Sam, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Dammit! Carly knew me too well!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tony was bothering me is all." I said, not so confidently.

She looked unsure, but turned her attention back to the TV and pushed play on the remote. This film was so dumb, and my mind kept drifting back to Benson. Bad Benson. What was he doing in detention anyway? He's a mummy's boy. Or is he? I don't even know him! Oh my god what is going on?

"Sam? Sam!" I heard Carly shout.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Sam you're like mumbling and breathing heavy. Are you sure you're okay?!"

"No I'm not Carls." This is it. Make or break. "I'm…actually feeling a bit ill. I'm just going to head home."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight, Sam?"

"Naaaa. My mum's home for a couple of days. I'll be fine Carls."

"You sure?"

"Yesssssss. See you tomorrow."

I walked down Carly's stairs and out of her apartment, feeling very disappointed with myself.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into school feeling quite cocky. I had made out with Sam Puckett twice and despite her threats I could easily tell Wendy and it would be around the whole school by lunchtime. But something stopped me. Sam looked genuinely scared of being found out and so I didn't tell anyone. Because I couldn't hurt her. So I just had to do other things to get her attention. But what? I was thinking for ages when I remembered I still had Sam's timetable. Bingo! I could see what lessons she had and get into them. I'm not wasting my time like last time though. I studied the timetable hard, and tried to think like a psycho who had minimal effort at school. What lessons did she have today? Math, no. Biology, no. We were in the same double literacy lesson, but I knew from past experience that she never showed up to that. God, why did she have such academic subjects today?! Gym, maybe but boys and girls are never put together. Aha! Woodwork. What psycho wouldn't like destroying wood with power tools? I groaned inwardly when I realised I would have to wait until the end of the day to see Sam. I suppose she would be worth the wait. I got out my books for my first lesson, Chemistry, and ran to class, only just realising I was 10 minutes late. Damn you Sam for distracting me!

**Sam's POV**

I sat in the Janitor's closet thinking about yesterday. I could've easily told Carly but I chickened out. I groaned in frustration and looked at my watch. 5 more minutes then I'd be free to go off to woodwork and take my anger out on hunks of wood with a hacksaw. I should be in gym right now, but I'm fairly certain that even though boys and girls aren't together, Tony will somehow follow me into the changing rooms and pounce on me. Oh well, mangy Mary will have to put up with it instead. Serves her right for being such a slut. I sighed. I was so bored of waiting, but I couldn't turn up to a lesson early. People would know something is up! I decided to plug in my headphones and take a little nap. I woke up with a start and freaked out a bit before I realised I'd only missed 5 minutes of class. Perfect. Now just to stroll into class like I don't care about anything. They must have gone in late because he had only just started the register.

"Ahh, Miss Puckett. Nice of you to join us" said the teacher.

"Bill, you haven't finished the register yet, so technically I'm not late" I said, smiling sweetly at him. He couldn't help smile before finishing off the register. Bill was alright, he knew me when I was little so we get along. And he was only joking about the late thing. I was pretty miffed when I saw people sat in my seat at the back but I really couldn't be bothered to argue so I just grabbed a seat in the middle. It was pretty boring to begin with and I was so tempted to throw a chisel at Tammy when she was just flouncing around the room. But then Bill sent me to go and get some more hacksaws from the supply room down the hall and I agreed immediately. I needed to stretch my legs out and vent out my anger towards Tammy. I groaned when I couldn't see the hacksaws anywhere and actually had to put some effort into looking. Uh! I went for the shelf opposite the door first. When someone came in, my opening line was "Bill let me in here! Nothing illegal is happening!"

"I know he let you" I heard a voice say. "I heard him say it to you in class."

That voice. That voice. Who's voice is it? THAT voice. HIS voice. Holy shit! I turned around quickly to see Benson stood there, looking nervous but happy.

"What are YOU doing here?!" I asked, talking loudly because I was freaking out slightly.

"Shhhh" he said, taking a step towards me. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, trying not to let my voice break.

"Detention." I opened my mouth to speak but he shushed me with a raise of his hand. "Sam we made out. You can't deny it this time because it was yesterday."

"Yes and like I said before it was a mistake. People make mistakes Benson, like the massive mistake YOU'RE making by bringing this up again." I replied. Who did he think he was?! He made me so mad! But it was creeping in again. That adrenaline from detention. I should leave now. But I was forced to stay, it's like a magnet.

"Sam," Freddie said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not scared of you. I wish you would just admit that there's something here. I know you like me even if it is just a little bit."

My blood boiled up inside me. How dare he?! He just assumes that I like him! Well I don't. Much. Okay I do. But it's only a little bit! And I was never going to admit it to him. I took a step towards him, "Listen here Benson." I knew I was shouting but I wasn't going to stop. "Get this into your thick skull! I do not fancy you! I never have and I never will. And even if I did, which I don't, we wouldn't be together because I'm the most feared girl in school and you're a pathetic little mummy's boy! And why are you following me everywhere? I could get you done for stalking and then what-" I was cut off when he walked towards me and pinned me between him and the shelves while covering my mouth with his hand and shushing me. I frowned up at him. What was he doing? Realisation hit me when I heard footsteps and voices come very close to the cupboard before turning in the other direction. Then our eyes met and I was gone. We just looked at each other for ages until my brain kicked in and I processed everything that was happening. I was pushed against the shelves with his body pressed fully against mine which gave me no option but to put my hands on his chest. I could feel it through his shirt, he felt really toned. His legs were positioned so there was one next to my right leg and one between my legs. He had his right hand covering my mouth and the other on my waist. I looked at his face; his strong jaw, his dark messy hair, his eyes. Those eyes. Those pools of chocolate that I just drown in whenever I look at them. They were full of anger and hurt and lust. Oh my. My breathing quickened and I felt myself go weaker at the knees. I was looking at his lips and I could see them getting closer. I wanted to do it so badly but I needed to fight back. Every time I kissed him I would just fall for him more and more and then I'd never get away from him. I swallowed and got my voice back and said, "Excuse me" in the most confident way I could. Then I pushed him away, grabbed a hacksaw from the shelf behind me and walked over to the door. I had only opened it slightly when a hand came from behind me and slammed it shut. I turned around to see Benson, who had put his other hand on the door on the other side of me. I was trapped. I looked into his eyes and my legs went weak again. They were dark. Really dark. He was angry. And it was…_really sexy! _I gulped and dared to look into his eyes again. We connected, and began an eye war. Testing each other to see who would move first. I could hear his breathing getting heavier, and feel mine getting heavier too. He made some sort of low grunting noise and we both cracked. He walked the small distance between us and pushed me against the door, pressing his body fully against mine and giving me no means of escape. I didn't care. I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist and our mouths were straight together. We were immediately moving them against each other, in a frantic mess of pent up emotion. And then my hands were in his hair, scrunching it between my fingers while his hands moved down to my ass. He squeezed it and I ran my tongue along his lip, begging for access. He groaned into my mouth, sending my hormones in a blazing fury. Our tongues battled and he won, exploring my mouth. There was something sexy about him being dominant. I liked it. He moved his hands down more, brushing my thighs before grabbing my right knee and lifting my leg up. I immediately wrapped it around him and he lifted the other one, joining them together. We were now intertwined. My legs wrapped around him, him holding me up, both of us pressed against the door. I had my hands in his hair, grabbing fistfuls while he explored my mouth with his tongue. Eventually we admitted we had to come up for air, but he just sent kisses all down my neck and to my collarbone. It was so hot, but then the school bell went, and we slowly came out of our trances. He put me down and ran a hand through his hair, sorting it out. I was about to leave when I heard his quiet voice say my name. "Sam."

"Look, I'm sorry it happened again Freddie. But I can't keep doing this. Please can we just try and avoid each other from now on?"

"Yeah, okay." He sounded so sad, so broken. I almost felt like crying. I gave him a small nod and left the cupboard, completely forgetting the hacksaw I went in for and going straight home after grabbing my stuff from the woodwork room. That night, I made a promise that I would never be in a situation like that with Freddie Benson again.

**Carly's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I was laughing so hard. Gibby did an impression of that guy who does those internet reviews, Nevel Papperman, and he was really accurate. It was so funny!

"Now Carly" he said, in his normal voice. "Can you imagine what it would be like if _you _dated Nevel?" he gave an evil smirk and I just shook my head with my mouth open. Then he did the voice again, "Hello-o-o-o Carly-y-y, how's my gorgeous girl friend today?"

I was crying but it was a mixture of fear and laughter. Gibby was hilarious but the mere thought of dating Nevel Papperman frightened the life out of me.

"No but seriously," Gibby said in his normal voice, "if Nevel got you, he would be the luckiest guy in the world."

I looked up to be hit by Gibby's gaze. "You mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah." All joking had gone now and I knew he really meant it. Our heads were moving closer together and our lips were millimetres away from each other when I heard Sam call my name. I whipped my head around to see her coming into our den in the loft, looking confused and upset.

"Sam?" I asked, full of concern. "Are you okay?!" I rushed over to her and looked at her face.

"No Carls, I'm really not." She said, looking like she was about to burst into tears. "My head's all messed up and-" she stopped when she saw Gibby sat on the floor. "What's he doing here?!"

Gibby stood up and grabbed his jacket from the chair before walking towards the door. "Leaving" he replied.

"Gibby, wait!" I said.

"Carly, it's fine" he said calmly, turning to smile at me. "I'll text you later, yeah?" I smiled and nodded and he walked down the stairs. "Bye ladies!" he called back.

Sam looked really confused. "Since when did Gibwad get all tough and not scared anymore?" she asked.

"No idea" I said, staring after him. I snapped out of it when I remembered why he left. "Anyway Sam, you were saying your head's all messed up?"

She looked shocked, scared, like she was thinking, and then sighed. "I'm failing all my lessons Carls, will you motivate me to go to some tomorrow?"

"That's it?" I was gob smacked. She was all upset over this? This wasn't like Sam at all, it was very odd. "That's why you came in all terrified?"

"Come on Carly, this is me! I'm the girl who hasn't been to all my lessons since 5th grade! Pleeeaaassseeeeeeee!"

"Wow, you must be desperate, you said please. Okay let's get started! Right, are there any cute guys in your class?" I asked excitedly. She just looked at me like I was insane. Oh boy, this might take a while!

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I trudged into school with only one thing on my mind. I was meant to be avoiding her but I could still think about her right? I went to my locker and opened it to find I'd forgotten my Math book for later. Oh man, I need to sort myself out. Snap out of it Benson, she's just a girl! I shook my head, ran a hand through my hair, put on some deodorant and straightened out my shirt. Then I popped some gum into my mouth and grabbed my books for first lesson when I heard the first bell. I shut my locker, took a deep breath and headed for literacy. By the time I got to the classroom, I was feeling pretty calm. Not for long. I walked in the door and was hit dead on by a pair of sea-blue eyes belonging to the gorgeous girl sat at the back of the room. Why is she here?! She's not meant to care about learning! Oh man. I broke away from her gaze and sat right at the front of the class, as far away from her as possible.

It was the longest lesson ever, but it finally finished. I grabbed my bag and made a beeline for the door when I heard the teacher call my name. "Mr Benson. Will you come here a minute please?" I turned around and slowly made my way to the teacher's desk. "Not so fast Miss Puckett. I would like to speak to you too." I froze. What? What could Mrs Terr possibly need to speak to both of us about? We were different in every way. I turned up to lessons with an interest in learning and motivation to do my best. She hardly ever turned up to lessons and when she did she would just sleep or annoy somebody else instead of actually doing anything productive. I was dragged from my thoughts when Mrs Terr began to speak again. "Now, Mr Benson you are excellent in your studies considering you haven't been here long. However Miss Puckett, _you _have never made any effort and as a result you are now failing this class." Sam opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by a raise of Mrs Terr's hand. "Therefore, Freddie I'd like you to tutor Sam and help her improve her literacy!" WHAT?! Tutor Sam?! I'm meant to be avoiding her. I began to stutter, "but-bu-what-I-can't-how-no-but." Miss Terr stopped me with another raise of her hand and then said one more sentence. "Freddie if you do not tutor Sam then you will both fail this class" FAIL?!

"Wait, wait, wait Mrs Terr. You can't be serious?!" Sam shouted.

"Yes I am, Miss Puckett. You brought this on yourself when you refused to make any effort." Sam and Mrs Terr had a glaring battle and I was seriously considering running away, but I stayed to see who would win. Not surprisingly, it was Sam. Mrs Terr turned back to me and told me what Sam needed to know for both of us to pass the next test. I sighed and walked out of the classroom but Sam stopped me and put something in my hand before nodding and walking away. It was a piece of paper and it said this: _'When and where? 503 664 0452'_

I didn't realise until I was smiling until people started looking at me funny. I quickly composed myself and put the paper in my pocket. I decided to test my luck. I added her number to my phone and typed in a quick message:

*Detention was fun.*

She replied pretty quickly.

*Shut it Benson. Someone might find out.*

*Had to check you hadn't given me a duff number.*

*No, but that's a good move. Might use that.*

*Whatever Puckett. Apartment 8C in Bushwell Plaza, Tonight at 5pm.*

*Ooh, eager Benson.*

*You got us in this mess. You'll take however long it takes to fix it.*

*Whatever. See you later Benson.*

I smirked. I had just had an argument with Sam and I think I won. And she was coming to mine later. Maybe I could fix this mess between us? Oh well, I can hope. I grabbed my equipment for Tech Theatre and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

I switched off the vacuum cleaner and quickly put it back away in the cupboard. Then I grabbed my mum's insane no-allergy air freshener and sprayed it all around every room. I sighed. The apartment looked pretty good. I'd tidied and hovered and set up some things on the island in our kitchen like books and pens, and some fat cakes and Wahoo punch I got from Carly. Now to wait, only 10 minutes until Sam arrives.

WRONG. Sam didn't get to mine until 5:15pm. I just glared at her when she walked through the door.

"Oh boy, I love fat cakes!" she shouted, running over to the island.

"Help yourself." I said to myself sarcastically and quietly, slowly walking over to the island.

"So Benson, what rubbish do you have to teach me so we can flunk this test?" she said, her mouth covered in sugar. Oh boy, I wanted to taste it. Snap out of it Benson! Focus on the task at hand please!

"Well, first we need to find out how much you know. What lessons have you been to this year?"

"The very first one and the one today."

"That's it?!"

"Yeah, I'm not a nub like you so I never bothered."

"Well, I guess I'd better go and get my folder then." I walked off to my room, to find all the work we'd done so far. This was going to take forever!

Sam's a really quick learner! We managed to get through deep analysis of a poem and the introduction to the story we're doing. Now we were moving onto the drama section and this was all fairly recent so I wasn't familiar with it at all.

"Do we _have_ to do more?" Sam whined.

"Yeah," I replied, "unless you want to fail."

She just rolled her eyes at me and poured another glass of punch. I grabbed the book out of my bag and froze when I realised what it was. I looked at the front cover, the picture of the couple in an embrace, their limbs intertwined while their families stood behind them looking furious. Of course we _had _to be studying this. Romeo and Juliet. I slid the book towards Sam and when the realization hit her, a look of fear filled her face. We both sat there silently for a while until Sam interjected with a simple question. "What do we have to do?"

I snapped out of my trance and grabbed the notes from today's lesson. "Were the Montague's and Capulet's being unreasonable with their feud, or were Romeo and Juliet really disrespecting their families by continuing their secret relationship? What do you think? Discuss in pairs and then write down a joint conclusion giving reasons for your answer."

We just stared blankly at the sheet until I cleared my throat. Sam jumped a little, then composed herself and we both got started with the task. "So do you just want to both say ideas and see if we agree in any way?" she suggested.

"Yeah okay." I agreed. "You start."

"Okay. I think that Romeo and Juliet were being inconsiderate."

"Why?"

"Because, their families hated each other and they knew that so instead of doing the sensible thing and ignoring each other, they decided to go out with each other and set themselves up for heartbreak."

"So you think they should just have ignored their feelings and forgotten about each other?"

"Yeah. It would have saved a lot of trouble."

"But what if their feelings were so strong it was impossible to ignore?" Sam looked at me after I said that, and I had a feeling that weren't really talking about these two anymore.

"Nothing's impossible" she replied.

"Well then it wouldn't have been impossible for them to be together?"

"Not impossible, but it would have gone against the flow of things and stirred up trouble for everyone else."

"Who cares about everyone else?"

"They should. Not caring about everyone else and submitting to their stupid feelings caused them to end up dead."

"Stupid feelings? Sam, they _loved _each other."

Sam took a sharp intake of breath. This definitely wasn't about the play anymore. Sam looked into my eyes and instead of hitting me like before, they almost drew me in. Sam said quietly and shakily, "How do they know it was love?"

"Because they couldn't explain it but they just felt drawn to each other. And wanted to be with each other all the time…" My words drifted off as Sam and I lent into each other. Our lips softly brushed and we kissed, very slowly and gently. I caressed her cheek, and moved my mouth against hers slowly. This was different from the other kisses. They were passionate but this was gentle and loving. After about 2 minutes, we broke apart and slowly looked at each other. Sam went to grab her stuff and make a quick getaway but I grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes with the best pleading expression I could give.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly and honestly. "I promise I'll text you tomorrow when I've cleared my thoughts."

I let go of her wrist and watched her walk out the door. Then I sat in that same position for about 10 minutes before grabbing all my literacy work and heading to bed for an early night.

I woke up the next morning and went to school. During first lesson, I got a text which confirmed my fears.

From: Sam

*I'm sorry Freddie. I have thought about it all night but we can't be together. Just look at what happened to Romeo and Juliet. Sorry xxxxx*

I slumped in my seat and sighed. I was going to have to go to extreme measures.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I sighed, flicking through the TV channels. The TV had been rubbish all day., I didn't go to school, I didn't want to see Freddie's face and regret my decision. I do regret it. I would love to be with him but I can't. He's a nerd and I'm a psycho. Date him and my fear factor goes out the window! I know, you shouldn't base a relationship on other people's opinions, but you try surviving at Ridgeway. Then you'd be eating your words. What am I even doing with my life? All I've done all day is watch crap on the telly and eat all the food in the house. My mom's gone to LA for 3 days so it's just me here. The way I like it. I went upstairs to my bedroom to grab my phone and I was about to leave the room when I saw something on the door. It was a white piece of card that said,_ 'Who cares if the Montague's and Capulet's hated each other?'_ Where the hell did this come from?! I looked around my room and saw two more cards, one on my bed which said,_ 'As long as Romeo and Juliet were in love, that's all that matters.'_ Then there was one more on my dresser, which said_ "Who needs to know?"_ I was trying to process all of the information when I heard that oh so familiar voice say, "Turn around." I quickly whipped round to see Freddie stood by the window.

"How, what, when?" I stammered.

He chuckled, "You have loads of ledges on the side of your house, I just climbed up them and hid in your closet while you found the cards."

"Why did you do it?" I asked, quietly.

He gave me one of the most sincere looks I've ever seen from anybody. "I'm trying to prove a point Sam. I'm saying that Romeo and Juliet loved each other and ignored what everyone else said. They didn't care. Who needs to know anyway? We're in school for a few hours a day and then we're free to do whatever we want!" He walked towards me and took my hands in his. "Don't worry about what happened to Juliet, I'll never let you get hurt." I pulled away from his eyes and escaped from his grasp, walking up to the window and going out on the balcony.

He then whispered in my ear, _"What are you so afraid of?"_

"_Commitment….getting hurt" _I whispered back.

He pulled me round so I was facing him and placed one small, gentle kiss on my lips. "Sam, I will never hurt you," he said, his face inches from mine and our eyes locked. "I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

I knew he meant it and what harm could it do if nobody found out?

"Yes" I said.

""Yes?" he asked, with surprise.

"Yes. But we are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend and we are going on one date for now!"

"Okay, good."

"And you'd better impress me Benson!"

"Ma'am, you will be thoroughly impressed" he smirked at me, leant over me and gave me a hard, passionate kiss on the lips, before winking at me and climbing down the ledges, heading home.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed. Mr Benson, I'm already thoroughly impressed.

* * *

**AN: She said yes!:') And some Cibby in there too! Next chapter will be their date, how do you think it will go? I'm really sorry guys but I won't be able to update next week****L**** going to a party and then sleeping at my friends and then going to see a film. Busy busy! I promise I'll update the week after though!**

**& did you guys see Wanko's Warehouse and Hambone King? So much cabbie!:') Cute! Still got to watch iShock America so DON'T tell me what happens!**

**chuckyshmucky- xo**


	7. First Date

**AN: Here it is guys! Sorry about the lack of updates, I'm such a noob. I think you'll enjoy this chapter, just maybe not the ending….**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**

Chapter 7

First Date

**Sam's POV**

I looked at myself in Carly's fancy mirror and smiled. She was out for the evening and I paid Spencer 10 bucks to keep quiet about me being here. It's just so convenient! When I got his address in my locker today, I couldn't believe it! He lives literally across the hall from Carly. I wonder if they know each other? He knew I was at the dance with her but it's never really clicked that we knew the other one knew her. She definitely doesn't know about us though! Whatever 'us' is…. I want to make a commitment, I really do, but I'm scared. For now it's just one date but I guarantee something will come of it- good or bad. Maybe we could make this work if we both really wanted it? Just stop worrying Sam! Enjoy tonight. I looked at myself again; I was wearing some white short shorts (hey, what boy doesn't like legs?) and a blue top. It wasn't really fancy but it wasn't everyday either. Smart casual if you like. I didn't really know what tonight was going to be like, I got his address and a time and that's it. If it's classy then tough, should have given me more information. I grabbed my phone and house keys, then left shouting goodbye to Spencer to which he replied; "Who said that? There's nobody here? Certainly not Sam Puckett." I just shook my head and knocked on Freddie's door, hoping that Carly didn't come back early.

**Freddie's POV**

I looked at the table and smiled. The ham was in the oven and the table was all laid out, candle and everything. It was a bit risky because I wasn't sure whether Sam did romantic, but she can always burn stuff with it if she wants. My mom was working the night shift at the hospital and wouldn't be back until 5am tomorrow. Sam DEFINITELY won't still be here then. I heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it, dying to see her. It's been really difficult, this is the first time we've seen each other in a week since I was in her room and finally persuaded her to acknowledge that there was something between us. I know a week doesn't sound like much but I have this pull towards her and I always want to be near her. I opened the door and there she was stood with a nervous look on her face.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, immediately worried.

Her expression changed when she saw me and she started smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine" she reassured me, walking into my apartment quickly.

"Miss Puckett, may I take your coat?" I asked her politely.

She looked at me weirdly but handed me her coat saying, "Okaaaaayyy…"

I then walked towards her and was going to kiss her hand when she stopped me. "Hey! No funny business Benson!" she said sharply, but not very convincingly.

I tried to clear my head and stick to my original plan. "Nope. Today we are starting again."

"Starting again?" she asked.

"Yes all of the….events that have already happened are forgotten. We are starting again and THIS is our first date!"

"Okay, so none of it happened? The wood cupboard? The dance? Tutoring?"

"Remember the useful things you learnt in tutoring, but no, none of the…kisses happened."

She laughed slightly and I smiled. Her laugh was so pretty. I gestured to the table and she walked in front of me. She was about to sit down but I stopped her, pulling her chair out for her to sit down. I then went to the kitchen area and finished the preparations for dinner.

"How much longer Benson, I'm starving" she whined.

"It's coming now!" I called back.

I carried the plate in and her face lit up.

"Is that…?" she began.

"Yep!" I replied. "Honey glazed ham."

She looked in admiration at it, then me. "How did you know I like ham?" she asked.

I just shrugged and looked smug.

"Have you been stalking me?!" she suddenly blurted out.

I choked on my drink and it was 3 minutes before I could talk again. "No Sam, I'm not stalking you. I heard it around school. Everybody knows that you like meat, especially ham."

"And fried chicken!" she added. "Mama does love her meat."

A thought suddenly popped into my head while I began cutting the meat. "Hey, you know that if you rearrange the letters in Freddie eventually you would get fried." I said smugly.

I could see the little wheels in her head spinning and when she realised what I said she looked unconvincingly annoyed before laughing. "Yeah, I'd love to see you fried, nub" she said, laughing again and snatching the plate of ham and potatoes from me.

"Hey, don't be mean" I said, pouting.

"Aww, do you want me to apologise?" she said, in a babyish way.

"Kinda!"

"Well tough." she replied, and just went back to eating her ham.

I just shook my head and chuckled before going to put the radio on. The first station was having a McCurdy marathon. Sam groaned. "You don't like Jennette McCurdy?" I asked. "Because you look a bit like her."

She gave me a death glare and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I flipped stations and on another station was some love songs. I smiled and left it on. I sat down and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Bit cliché, don't ya think?" she asked.

"This whole situation is cliché" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"2 opposites on a dinner date with a candle and romantic music?"

"Was it deliberate?"

"Maybe" I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, belched and pushed her plate away. "Thanks for the ham" she said.

"That's alright, we can have dessert later." I said. "But first I wanna show you something." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

**Sam's POV**

He dragged me through his apartment which was a lot like Carly's. We reached a door and it said _'Freddie's room' _on it. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!" I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

"What is it?" he asked, bemused.

"I said no funny business and I MEANT it." I said. It's killing me not being able to kiss him, but I want to make sure it is actually him I like and not those delicious lips of his.

He looked confused until he realised what room we were going in and started acting all nervous. "Ha ha…it's not like that…I w-was just going to show you something. No funny business. It's not even in my room."

"Okay….promise?"

"Promise." He looked at me with those chocolate eyes of his and I immediately felt guilty. Why? "Okay" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through his room then started climbing through his window.

"You want me to climb through a window on the 8th floor of this apartment building?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't scared of anything?" he said, challenging me.

I sighed and climbed out of the window. We then climbed across some railings and ended up on the fire escape. "There wasn't a safer way to get to the fire escape?!" I exclaimed.

"Not without getting caught by someone. Were you scared? I wouldn't have let anything happen to you Sam" he said, pulling my close and stealing a quick kiss on my nose before leading me to the edge. "Look over the edge" he instructed me.

I did and what I saw took my breath away. All the lights from the cars, street lights and buildings lit up Seattle and it looked beautiful. How come Carly had never shown me this? I looked to my right and saw Freddie looking down too, not realising his hand was on mine until now. I smiled at him and looked down at the busy Seattle streets again.

This was one of the best dates ever. We were sat on a couple of deck chairs on the fire escape and we had just been talking. Not about anything really that important. Just about school and his old school in Hollywood and stuff. I thought it would be sappy and boring and stuff, but it's been really nice. I didn't tell him any personal stuff, I sort of trust him but not that much. Not even Carly knows much about THAT stuff, just that it happened and she's never brought it up again. His radio suddenly came on, making me jump. It was playing L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Freddie smirked and jumped up, sticking his arm out to me. "Miss Puckett, may I have this dance?" he said, bowing. I giggled and jumped up too, taking his hand as he led me to the middle of the fire escape. He put one hand on my waist and the other held my hand. Then we started swaying in time with the music.

…_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Twooo in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and youuu…_

I started laughing as the musical interlude (NOT a band geek) came in and Freddie started doing some weird dance thing as he swung me around and spun me. Then when the chorus came back in, Freddie started singing;

"_L- is for the way you look at me"_

So I decided to sing too;

"_O- is for the only one I see"_

Then we formatted it, so we sung different lines.

Freddie: _"V- is very, very extraordinary."_

Me: _"E- is even more than anyone that you adore can…"_

Then Freddie joined in and we started singing together;

"_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Twooo in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_LOVE was made for me and youuu_

_LOVE was made for me and youuu_

_LOVE was made for meee and youuuuuuuuu"_

On the last line he spun me around and around and I couldn't stop laughing. I was so happy. The music faded out and skipped onto a next song but I didn't hear it because I was too focused on Freddie. He was just looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked shyly.

"You should smile more, you look so pretty" he replied, still smiling and looking into my eyes.

"You should make me happy more" I responded cheekily.

"I can do that" he said seductively, before leaning in.

I leant in too and stopped millimetres from his lips before stopping and whispering, "You'll have to impress me more than that, Benson". I then smirked at him and walked away, sashaying my hips because I knew he was watching me. I then climbed across the railings and through his window, knowing very well he had a good view. I walked through his apartment and sat on his couch while he got the dessert. It was Bob&Jimmy's Ice Cream and it was soooooooo good. He clearly knows something about girls if he got ice cream!

"So Benson," I said when we were eating, "you've got a pretty decent singing voice."

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah!" I insisted.

"Well Sam, your singing voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" he said, sincere again. Oh boy, I've already had to fight the urges to kiss him tonight, and here he is, at it again. I looked at my phone and checked the time. Holy moly! It's almost eleven thirty! How long were we out on the fire escape for?! "I should be going" I said.

"How come?" he asked, sadly.

"It's eleven thirty" I said, holding up my phone.

He almost choked on the ice cream in his mouth before he got up and grabbed my jacket for me.

I was just about to leave when he turned me around and pushed me against the door. "Wait" he said.

'_I've not really got a choice' _I thought, trying to ignore how close he was to me.

"Sam," he began, "has tonight changed your mind at all."

"About what?"

"About being my girlfriend."

I was shocked. I completely forgot about that. "I'm not sure Freddie. It's definitely altered it. Can I tell you later?"

He sighed and looked sad before agreeing and stepping back from me. He then opened the door for me and led me out. I was in such a daze I completely forgot how close Carly's apartment was. "Well goodnight Freddie," I said, "I really had fun tonight."

"Thanks, me too. Especially the dancing." he replied.

I leant in to kiss him before quickly going the right and whispering _"Still not impressed enough" _in his ear before winking and walking away like I did earlier. I'm not sure how long for but he was definitely looking at me. I walked out into the cool, crisp air and headed home. Tonight had been amazing. I really want to say yes to being his girlfriend, but there's this niggling little thing inside of me reminding me of how different we are. Like even tonight, I managed to offend him a couple of times. What if I really upset him one day and he won't talk to me anymore? I shook my head and put in my headphones, trying to block out all the negative ideas in my head.

**Carly's POV**

What? What? What?! What?! SAM AND FREDDIE?! Why was she at his apartment tonight? I heard her voice outside literally seconds after I had walked through my own apartment door. She was _with _Freddie. And she had fun! What did they do?! Dancing apparently. Sam doesn't dance! What happened tonight?!

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! So Carly knows Sam was there. Will she figure it out do you reckon? Please check out my other fan fiction, **** s/8674545/1/Beck-Oliver-s-Infamous-Halloween-Party**** It's a victorious Bade/Cabbie?Tandre story :) Please R&R and thank you for reading and sticking by me!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


	8. Geeks Get The Girls

**AN: Here it is! Chapter 8. Something big happens in this chapter, which I think most of you will like ;) so without much ado, here it is!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Geeks get the Girls

**Carly's POV**

I had been up thinking about this for hours last night. Sam and Freddie? That would never happen. He's a nerd and she's a psycho and possibly one of the most feared people in Seattle. It'd be hell if they ever met, let alone spent time together. I think it's just my imagination, I _was_ very tired last night…

**Sam's POV**

I sat in bed, watching TV. Stupid mom was out somewhere, so I had the house to myself. So I wasn't planning on moving at all, unless it involved a bathroom break or food. That was until I heard a noise. There it is again. It's a banging against my window. What is that?! Oh no! Stupid cat! It's managed to get itself shut outside again because it's too fat to get through the cat flap. I opened the curtains to the big doors that led out onto the balcony and almost screamed when I looked down and saw Freddie stood in my back yard. When I had gotten over the initial shock, I shouted down at him; "What the hell are you doing in my yard?!"

"Ahhh Miss Puckett, that's something that's for me to know and for you to find out. Just get ready and I'll meet you at the lamppost down the road in precisely 30 minutes" he shouted back. Then he nodded at me before strolling away, casually. I was stunned, I couldn't move. He was just in my back yard and he's set up a surprise for me. And I have to be ready in 30 minutes. Ready for what?! Stupid boy, jumbling up my head!

I walked to the lamp post, looking around to make sure that nobody would see me out with the nub. I didn't know where we were going so I didn't know what to wear. However I knew that it was 10pm and it was chilly, so I was wearing jeans, a red chequered shirt, a red hoodie and my black boots. I was stood at the lamp post when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whipped round to see a very smug Freddie stood behind me. "What are we doing?" I hissed.

"Patience Sam, all will be revealed" he replied mysteriously, pulling me into his car. We drove for about 10 minutes before he parked up in a really quiet street. What the hell is he playing at?! He got out the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out, trying to figure out what was going on. I was dragged around the back of a massive building before he covered my eyes with one hand. "What are you doing?!" I asked angrily. I hated surprises, it meant relying on people and putting your trust in them. Not a good idea.

"Just _wait _Puckett" he snapped back. Unbelievable. Brave little nub. I heard a jangling of keys and realised he was taking me in there. Nobody takes Sam Puckett into an unknown building! I bit his hand and he yelped in surprise, dropping the keys. I quickly grabbed them and ran into the building. "Sam, what the hell?!" I heard him shout, but I was distracted by the sight in front of me. There were layers upon layers of pink goodness. And the smell was so sweet. I was here. In heaven. In the land of fat cakes. The fat cake factory here on the outskirts of Seattle. How fast had Freddie driven? I was shaken from my thoughts by his voice. "You do like fat cakes, right?" he asked, nervously. I just turned around and nodded, before kissing his cheek and running off to look around the place where sugary delicious dreams were made!

* * *

We walked through the park holding hands. I wasn't really bothered about the PDA because it was 11:30 again so nobody was out. And nobody would attack us, and even if they did, I'm Sam Puckett. The fat cake factory was amazing! And it was just us 2! We saw how they were made and I got to squeeze the creamy stuff into some. Then we just sat on one of the machines and ate fat cake after fat cake. I grabbed a bag and brought home as many as I could. I'm still not sure how Freddie got the use of the fat cake factory for a whole evening. Whenever I asked him, he would just reply "that's for me to know and you to never find out Princess" whilst tickling the bare skin of my back with his fingers where my top had ridden up slightly, and winking at me. I love it when he's all cheeky, it's so sexy! We were in mid conversation when I realised where we were. How did we end up here?!

**Freddie's POV**

We were just walking when Sam froze and tensed up. Concern filled my body and I immediately asked if she was okay. No reply. I asked again. Silence. This was worrying. I stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her and trying to get her to snap out of it. I noticed my voice get higher and my attempts to get her attention got even more frantic. Then all of a sudden she ran off in a different direction. What was she doing?! It's almost midnight and we're in a park and she's just running off on her own. I know she's all tough and everything, but still! I ran after her, shouting her name, finding myself getting more angry as she ignored me and ran faster. I lost sight of her but I kept running and eventually I came into a clearing by a lake. And sure enough, there was Sam stood just a little bit further up. I felt myself ready to explode. "What are you playing at Sam? It's dark and you're just running off on your own. I was worried sick!" I shouted at her. Her reaction was not what I expected. I expected her to shout back. To say that these past couple of weeks have all been a trick to see how gullible I was. But no. She just collapsed on the floor and started crying hysterically. My heart broke in a second. I felt so guilty for shouting at her. I didn't know what to do, so I just did what I thought was best. I sat next to her and pulled her close to me. She hid her face in my chest and sobbed, the sobs wracking her body. I tried my hardest to hold back my own tears.

After what seemed like eternity, the crying slowed and I could hear her gasping as she tried to control her breathing. Once she'd calmed down, she slowly raised her head and looked at me wearily. I wiped the tears off of her cheeks and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, knowing that she might just block me out. Surprisingly, she didn't.

"How long?" she asked.

I was slightly confused. "What do you mean?" I replied.

Instead of answering my question, she just asked me another one. "How come you moved here? You lived in Hollywood, and you moved to shitty old Seattle. Why?"

I was very confused. Didn't she want me here. But I looked into her eyes again and I saw them pleading for an honest answer, so I gave it. She was bound to find out soon. I sighed, bracing myself. "Well, we lived just outside Hollywood. Me, my mom and my dad. We lived in a house and we had pets and I went to a school and it was just…normal." I felt her hand on mine and looked at her, smiling gently at me. I continued, "then one day, it was dinnertime and my dad still wasn't home from work. I figured it was just a delay, he worked for a building company and he sometimes stayed late. He wasn't home when I went to bed either. That's when things started to get weird. I knew my mom was worried but she hid it for my sake. So I just tried to forget about it and I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep I was just really worried about dad. I remember hearing a knock on the door and looking at my clock. It was 1:37am and I got out of bed to see who was there. It was the police." I heard my voice break and Sam's grip on my hand become tighter. "They were talking to my mom and I was stood at the top of the stairs. I couldn't hear the whole conversation but I heard what I had to. My mom's scream. That ripped through me like a tornado." I didn't realise I was crying until I felt Sam's free hand wipe away the tears. I saw her welling up too and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed my other hand, feeling like she never wanted to let go. "He died. He was driving his mate home because his car was broken down. His friend said that he could get a cab home, but my dad insisted he drove him. He was always so nice. He was hit dead on by a drunk driver. Died instantly. At least he didn't feel any pain. His friend however had punctured an organ. They thought he was okay but he died in his wife's arms at the hospital that night. After that my mom went a bit crazy. She started being really protective, making sure I was always clean, making sure I didn't go out alone. She's working tonight, if she knew I was here she would probably have a heart attack." I could laugh at my mom's possessiveness, because if I didn't then it would just make my dad's death more hard-hitting than it already was. This was the first time I'd talked to anyone about it in detail. I felt Sam stroke my cheek, and looked round to see that she was crying slightly. I chuckled quietly and wiped her tears again. "Hey, it's okay. He died with someone he loved. I couldn't have wanted more." She smiled again, trying to stop herself crying. "Anyway, she sold our pets and our house and said we moved to Seattle. Apparently there are no drunkards or stupid celebrities here, so that's why we moved. I think she just wanted to get away from the bad stuff that surrounded my dad" I finished. I let go of Sam and rubbed my eyes, before beginning to stand up. "We should go. It's getting late and-" I was cut off by Sam pulling on my wrist and shaking her head at me. She didn't want to leave yet. So I sat back down next to her. She pulled my legs apart and sat between them, leaning back against me. I laced our hands and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. A thought suddenly hit me.

"Hey Sam," I whispered.

"Yeah"

"How come you ran over here and started…." I trailed off as I felt her body tense up. Shit. She wasn't ready for letting her guard down yet.

It was silent for a long time before I heard her small voice saying; "My dad used to bring us here. He would make a picnic and put it in his wicker basket and bring us here. He used to let us wear our princess dresses even though my mom said no."

"Us?" I interrupted, without realising.

"Oh. Me and my twin sister Melanie."

"I didn't know you had a twin?" I replied. God, shut up Freddie, she's finally letting you in and you're just going to scare her away again.

**Sam's POV**

I sighed. This was it. I'm telling him about my dad so I might as well tell him about Melanie as well. "Yeah, she's at a school on a scholarship. She always got neat hair, fancy clothes…I never said about her because I know that if you met her, you would prefer her to me." I let the last part out in a whisper.

"What? You think I'd prefer a boring, neat girl to you Sam? You, my crazy little blonde headed demon?" he chuckled at the last part, tickling me slightly. God I can't help but love this kid.

"Really?"

"Really" he placed a gentle kiss behind me ear before saying, "carry on."

"So yeah, we used to wear our princess dresses and our crowns and he would feed us ham. And then it was the same old routine everyday. I would eat my ham, I would steal Mellie's ham, we would get in a fight, I'd get in trouble and then my dad would bring me over here to the lake while Mellie calmed down with mom. We were dysfunctional but we worked. Here was the last place I saw my dad. It was another day like every other, and me and Mellie fell asleep. We had been up the night before hearing mom and dad fight. So yeah, we fell asleep and they carried us home, dad went out to work and he never came back. My mom also went crazy, she just laid there, saying that he promised her he was coming back. She wasn't doing anything and we were hungry, so we learned to fend for ourselves. Have been ever since, really. For the past 10 years, we've been fending for ourselves. Mellie went one way, said she didn't want to end up like mom and tried really hard with school, earning a scholarship and being whisked away to some fancy boarding school in the country. I went the other way and took my anger out on everyone else, punching, kicking, shouting. It's the only way I could handle it. My dad changed me and he dissolved any trust I had in anyone. I'm always worried someone's going to leave me alone like he did."

My voice cracked and tears started spilling out of my eyes. Freddie turned me around and held my face in his hands, also crying. "Sam you can trust me. I know you find it hard and I completely understand why now, but you can trust me. I will never leave you. I love you so much and I will never hurt you. I will do anything I can to keep you happy. Just please agree to be my girlfriend Sam. We don't even have to tell anyone, we can keep it completely between us. I just need to know that you trust me Sam, that you want to be with me, and I'll be the happiest man on the planet!" I'm not sure whether it was the fact that I needed comfort right now or whether it was because of the massive speech he just gave, but there was all this pent up emotion inside of me and I just snapped.

I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. He kissed back just as passionately, and I went up on my knees to get better access. My hands went in his hair and his went to my waist, Lifting my shirt slightly and tickling my back, like he did earlier. He ran his tongue along my lips, begging for access and moaned as I let him in, turning me on even more. I lent against him and he fell back, laying on the floor. I put my legs either side of his hips, straddling him and grinding against him without really realising it. I knew we shouldn't be doing this because we're both in a vulnerable place right now, but I couldn't really stop. We carried on making out and his hands went everywhere. Eventually we admitted we had to stop, and I pressed my forehead against his, both of us panting. "So are we like, official now?" he asked, smirking.

"No, that makes us sound like the cheerleaders and jocks" I replied, laughing.

"We could be?" he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I suddenly remembered that I was lying on him and my hands slowly snuck their way up his shirt. I scratched his abs, making him moan and I went to kiss him again. He put a finger on my lips, stopping me, and said; "Sam, as much as I'm enjoying this, it's late."

"How do you know?" I whined, slowly grinding against him, trying to get him to kiss me again. I smirked when I saw the pained look on his face, at his resistance.

He got his phone out and gasped before shoving it in my face. 2:07am. In the morning. We'd been here for hours. Oh my god! We both jumped up and he grabbed my hand, both of us running through the park. I couldn't help but giggle at how exciting it all was. We jumped in his car and drove to my house quickly, but still stayed in the speed limit. Obviously knew a shortcut. He parked up near my back yard, and helped me climb up the ledges and on to my balcony. I sighed when he reached the top and stood next to me, feeling a dark hurt in my chest and stomach.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I just don't really want this day to be over I guess." I muttered, looking down at his shoes.

He held my chin and pulled my head up, looking me in the eyes. "We'll see each other again soon Sam, I promise. You're mine now, and I'll have you whenever I want you." He kissed me hard on the mouth before opening the door to my room and letting me walk in. He then kissed my hand, winked at me and ran off, like he did the first time I agreed to go on a date with him. This time was different though. Because he was protecting me. He had promised to look after me and never let me go. And after all these years, I had finally learnt to trust someone who wasn't Carly.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

**AN: She finally agreed to be his! So next chapter is them just being cute and messing around and stuff. And **_**maybe **_**a certain secret is uncovered. You'll have to wait and see…. ;)**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


End file.
